Fangires, Undead, and Riders oh my!
by E. Wojo
Summary: The Fangire Rook during one of his Time Plays attacks the wrong person...Hajime Aikawa aka Kamen Rider Chalice aka The Black Joker Undead.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or Kamen Rider Kiva

Fangires, Undead, and Riders oh my!

A Honda XR250 motorbike rode through the city twisting and turning through the traffic. Soon it came to a stop in front of a warehouse. Its' rider removed his helmet revealing Hajime Aikawa formally known Kamen Rider Chalice also as the Black Joker Undead. He walked into the warehouse where apparently several photographers and models were getting ready for a photo-shoot. The director noticed and asked "Who the hell are you?"

The man walked towards the director and said "Hajime Aikawa. I was called in to help with the photo-shoot." The director waved him off and said "Fine fine. Damn freelancers always late or something like that. Get your equipment ready, we're going to start soon." Hajime nodded walked over towards the table where the refreshments were.

When he got there he noticed another guy there but he didn't look like a photographer or a model for that matter. Hajime looked more closely and realised that the guy kinda reminded him of Tachibana before they became friends. The guy noticed Hajime watching him and asked "Can I help you with something? Hajime smiled and said "You remind of a guy I know that's all." The guy said "Oh okay."

Hajime got out his camera and asked "Who are you? You're obviously not a photgrapher and you don't look like a model." "Keisuke Nago. I'm here basically to bodyuard the models." Hajime nodded and said "Well the guy you remind me of is quite strong so I feel safer already." Nago noded as everyone got into posotions for the shoot to begin.

Outside however a man in bikers clothes was walking around as if looking for something. Suddenly he noticed a man taking pictures of the buildings. The biker smiled before he reached to his wrist. His sleeve rolled up to reveal a watch. The man quickly set it to timer mode before letting it begin counting down. "Another Time Play begins." Stained glass marking appeared over his face as

two glass fangs rose from the man's back and pointed at the photographer. In a flurry of movement, they pierced his neck and proceeded to turn him into a clear husk.

This was the Lion Fangire also known as Rook of the Checkmate Four. He looked around till he noticed flashes of light coming from a warehouse. He looked through a window and saw the photo-shoot. "More photographers, this will be an excellent Time Play! Rook said as he smashed through the wall. Everyone looked at him in shock as glass fangs appeared and pierced the neck of the photographer next to Hajime turning him into a clear husk.

On instinct Hajime tackled him and shouted for everyone to leave. As soon as everyone did Hajime punched Rook in the face jumped away from him and asked "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you think your doing attacking innocent people like this?" Hajime's Joker instincts were beginning to show as a sickly green aura began to envelop him. Rook looked at him, smiled and said "You're not human. Such a challenging Time Play!"

Rook then transformed into his fangire form. It was large and muscled with stained glass skin covering his entire body. His forearms and shins looked like stained glass castle towers with black ivy wrapped around them. His shoulders had ivory cherubs with trumpets adorned with flags. His face was similar to a lion's, but the mane was made of ivory as well. "_Let us begin!_" the Lion Fangire called as he clenched his fist.

Hajime snarled at the Fangire thinking 'What a time for me to not be able to transform into into Chalice.' Suddenly without warning Hajime transformed back into the Black Joker. Rook stared at where the human once was now this strange monster stood. The monster's entire body was covered from head to toe in black armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either. On the forearms were sharp green blades. On its chest was a bright green circle that glowed in the darkness and around its waist was a belt that had a bright green heart in the buckle. Its face was odd. It looked close to skeletal with a bright green visor over its eyes. There was a long pair of antennae hanging over its back as well.

In it's mind however Hajime struggled with the Joker's instincts. He knew he didn't have long before he lost control. He knew he had to beat this thing quickly so he could change back into Hajime with the Spirit Human card.

The Fangire and Undead stared at each other for a few seconds before they charged each other.

Finally got this story started. Next chapter the fight between Rook and Black Joker also IXA will make an appearance and will Hajime be able to change back before he loses his mind to the Joker.

It seems my poll isn't doing so well so I'm taking it down in a couple of days. However I am a bit of a bind in creating original characters so if you could help me with that I appreciate that. Either send me an email or send me a message with the information please.

Here's what I want.

Name:

Age:(16-20)

Sex:

World: (Our world or One Piece world)

Nationality: (if from our world)

Hair color:

Eye color:

Brief history:

Rider System:Taken so far:Kuuga and Kabuto

Also since it's likely that both Ryuki and Ryuga are both gonna be in the fic I was thinking of putting with twins know what I mean.

Thank you.


End file.
